


Mine

by Angelstar626



Category: Captain Sparklez - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstar626/pseuds/Angelstar626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your long time boyfriend Jordan Maron or Captain Sparklez on Youtube has been ignoring you and you decide to make him notice you things get out of hand and things occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Angels! This is my first piece of work on this site. Hope you all like it!

I was sitting on the couch in our living room reading a magazine while Jordan was filming the first episode of a new Minecraft series. Now Minecraft isn't my favorite game but I can play it fairly well. Jordan's been so busy with his new game Fortress Fury and keeping his updates regular that he's been ignoring me now I'm not trying to sound like some whiny little bitch but I hardly ever talk to him anymore. I go back into our room and change into the lingerie I bought a couple weeks ago it's a silk turquoise dress with black lace designs. I go back out to wear he's filming and sit in the other rolley chair making sure I'm not in the shot. Jordan pauses his game  
"What's up" He asks me of course he thinks somethings wrong.  
"Nothing I'm bored and you've been ignoring me mister" I tell him pouting my lip.  
"What are you wearing" He asks noticing the lingerie.  
"Well I was gonna go to bed but I thought I'd wait for you but you're taking to long" I say hoping he'll stop his recording and come to bed.  
"Okay just let me finish this and I'll be right there" He says  
"Fine but I want a kiss than" I tell him. He leans over a pecks my lips but I grab his neck and deepen the kiss. He puts his hands on my waist and tries to pull me onto his lap but I break the kiss and start walking away.  
"Where are you going?" He asks confused  
"I just wanted a kiss if you want something more than you need to come to bed" I tell him with a wink and continue walking away adding extra sway to my hips knowing he's watching me leave. I hear a couple clicks from the mouse the chair move and feet walking after me. I get to our bedroom and lie under the covers pretending to be asleep.  
"Really Y/N you're gonna do this again" He says climbing onto the bed.  
"mm hmm" I mumble trying not to laugh. He turns me over and starts kissing down my neck when he gets to my sweet spot between my neck and collarbone I try to repress the moan but fail. I can feel him smirking against my neck.  
"That's not fair you're playing dirty" I tell him  
"I'll show you dirty" He says looking down at me with lust in his eyes.  
I guess you know what happened next


End file.
